


A come Assoluzione

by kotay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, alfabeto reylo, assoluzione, da nemici a amanti, redenzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotay/pseuds/kotay
Summary: Si guardò allo specchio e subito sentì salire la nausea.La Resistenza, o almeno coloro che conoscevano entrambi i suoi nomi, l’avevano salvato. Kylo Ren è morto. Questo aveva confermato Rey davanti al quello che rimaneva del Senato Galattico.Eppure lui lo stava guardando dritto negli occhi.





	A come Assoluzione

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfic partecipa all'alfabeto Reylo.
> 
> Un racconto per ogni lettera dell’alfabeto.
> 
> Per suggerire un argomento (lettera) o cimentarvi personalmente scriveteci o venite a trovarci su http://fromitalywithreylo.tumblr.com/
> 
> La partecipazione alla collezione di racconti è aperta a tutti.
> 
> Se siete già utenti registrati su AO3 basta pubblicare il vostro racconto e scrivere “From Italy with Reylo - Alfabeto Reylo” nella sezione “Associations”.
> 
> E’ ammesso qualsiasi argomento.
> 
> Le fanfic contenti descrizioni esplicite o tematiche controverse devono però essere:
> 
> \- contrassegnate da un rating appropriato
> 
> \- debitamente taggate
> 
> \- contenere nelle note iniziali quali sono i temi sensibili toccati
> 
> Lasciate andare la vostra immaginazione e postate!!!
> 
> Leggete le altre fic della raccolta qui http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Alfabeto_Reylo___From_Italy_with_Reylo

  
  
Si guardò allo specchio e subito sentì salire la nausea.

La Resistenza, o almeno coloro che conoscevano entrambi i suoi nomi, l’avevano salvato. _Kylo Ren è morto_. Questo aveva confermato Rey davanti al quello che rimaneva del Senato Galattico.

Eppure lui lo stava guardando dritto negli occhi.  
  
“Ben”, sentì chiamarsi da dietro.

“Non avresti dovuto mentire.” le disse senza mezzi termini.

“Forse.” disse Rey entrando nella sala d’attesa. Scrollò le spalle. “Forse Kylo Ren non è mai esistito sin dall’inizio”  
  
Ben la guardò nel riflesso dello specchio, sorpreso per l’ennesima volta dall’infinita capacità di Rey di cogliere sempre il fulcro di ogni cosa, senza mai essere distratta da tutto l’eccesso costruito per nasconderlo. Una delle tante abilità che aveva perfezionato su Jakku.

Ben si girò, appoggiandosi stancamente al muro: in quel momento sentiva come se il peso dei suoi anni fosse triplicato. Strinse i pugni, cercando dentro di sé il coraggio di andare avanti e la forza di essere degno della seconda possibilità che gli era stata data. 

Guardò Rey appoggiare la mano sull’immensa vetrata trasparente dell’edificio, affascinata dalle luci della notte di Coruscant che coloravano la stanza di un arcobaleno al neon.

Il via vai ininterrotto dell’affollata città lo fece sentire ancora più solo e lo straziante, irrealizzabile desiderio di non poter avere il conforto della madre gli trafisse l’animo. Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di trattenere quel pensiero.

Quando sentì Rey avvicinarsi capì di non esserci riuscito.

Riaprì gli occhi e lei gli era proprio davanti, scrutandolo con attenzione, cercando chissà cosa in quello che rimaneva di Ben Solo. Il viso di Rey si distese quando sembrò arrivare ad una decisione, e gli sembrò ancora più bello di quanto già non lo fosse.

Ben la guardò con un misto di incredulità e meraviglia, come aveva fatto tanto tempo prima in quella notte fredda e artificiale di Starkiller. Ma questa volta _tutto_ era diverso.

 _Loro_ erano diversi.

Questa volta lei non gli aveva strappato la tanto ambita spada laser, ma al contrario, gli stava offrendo qualcosa che desiderava ancora di più, qualcosa di molto prezioso.

Rey gli stava tendendo la mano.


End file.
